Of Love and Time
by Gambit'sLady
Summary: One morning on the eve of Ginny's 16th birthday, Hermione and Ginny woke up with auras surrounding them. What does this mean? And how does it involve Sirius, Remus, and time-travel? Ginny/Sirius, Hermione/Remus, Lily/James
1. Prologue

Summary: One morning on the eve of Ginny's 16th birthday, Hermione and Ginny woke up with auras surrounding them. What does this mean? And how does it involve Sirius, Remus, and time-travel? Ginny/Sirius, Hermione/Remus, Lily/James

AN: Hey guys!! Well, I haven't actually written anything in a while so this may be a little rough in the beginning, but eventually it'll get better, I promise!! I hope you all like it!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any and all characters that I create. So don't sue me! I have no money so it wouldn't really help any...

Prologue

Brown eyes met gray eyes; a smirk and a grin exchanged

Brown eyes met gray eyes; a smirk and a grin exchanged.

"FRED! GEORGE! Get down here right this instant!" Molly Weasley shrieked.

Two pops later and two identical red haired men stood in front of the fuming woman.

"You called mum?" one of the twins asked.

"How dare you! How dare you prank your sister and Hermione while they're sleeping!"

The twins exchanged confused looks before turning to their mother.

"We didn't prank-" Fred started

"Ginny or Hermione-"

"We maybe crazy-"

"But we aren't stupid!"

Ginny looked at Sirius and winked. "They didn't do this mum, trust me"

"Then how come you two have auras?" her mother asked.

"Mum you must've-"

"Lost your mind."

"They don't have auras!"

"Besides, giving them auras-"

"As a pranks is so-"

"Not our style" they finished together

"I assure you Fred," Hermione said sharply, "that your mother hasn't lost her mind"

All of a sudden a glass cup shattered and Ginny looked at her friend with a sympathetic smile.

"Calmer vers le bas mon cher ami, ils ne savent pas pour améliorer" she told her, knowing the others wouldn't understand them. Hermione and her had taken it upon themselves to learn French after Ginny's first year at Hogwarts, so that Ginny would be able to talk to at least one person. (Calm down my dear friend, they don't know any better)

Hermione visibly calmed down hearing Ginny speaking to her in French.

"Ginny désolé, il est simplement difficile de rester calme quand je ne sais pas ce qui se produit" she replied with a shrug. (Sorry Ginny, it's just hard to stay calm when I don't know what's happening)

Ginny burst out laughing as she shook her head. "Only you 'Mione, only you"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and Remus shook his head 'no' telling Sirius not to say anything.

"Maybe Sirius and I can be of some help Molly," Remus offered.

Molly looked at the two men, a contemplative look on her face. After a minute she nodded, allowing the men to help her daughter and her best friend.

The two men stood up and signaled for the girls to follow them to the library. Once in the library Sirius cast a silencing and locking charm on the door to prevent any interruptions.

"Maybe we should get Dumbledore's help on this" Sirius suggested as he and the two girls took their seats around a table, Ginny and Hermione on one side, and Sirius across from Ginny.

Remus nodded and walked over to the fireplace where he grabbed a handful of floo powder and went to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Remus, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Albus Dumbledore greeted the man.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It seems Miss Weasley and Miss Granger woke up this morning with auras around them"

Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling madly. "I take it you and Sirius have connected the pieces"

"We have sir, but we are quite confused" he admitted. "They look just like your granddaughters and they even have the same first names, but how could we have not realized it? And Miss Weasley has the silver aura of Gin, and Miss Granger has the gold aura of 'Mi. They can't really be them, can they?"

"Simply put Remus, they are in fact Ginevra and Hermione Dubois"

End of Prologue

AN (2): Okay so that was the prologue! I already have the first two chapters finished, but I won't post them right away because I want to make sure I have enough of the story written so you don't have to wait ages for the next update! I'm hoping to have regular updates every friday, but ince I go to college it might not exactly happen as I hope.


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any and all characters i make up in the story.

Chapter 1: Explenations

Ginny and Hermione sat quietly at the table, whispering each other in French before Ginny pointed to the fireplace where the fire flared green

Ginny and Hermione sat quietly at the table, whispering each other in French before Ginny pointed to the fireplace where the fire flared green. Out stepped Professor Dumbledore and Remus who both took seats at the table, Remus across from Hermione and Albus at the head of the table, between Sirius and Ginny.

"Hi professor" the girls said together.

"Hello my dears, it appears I have a lot to explain to you two" Albus said kindly.

"What I am about to tell you cannot be discussed with anyone other than those of us present," he started off. At the two girls' nods he continued. "In 1977 there were two new students, both in their seventh year, who claimed to be sisters. While they were there they went around convincing everyone they were my granddaughters. Together, along with the Marauders and Miss Evans they did many great things until one day, October 31st 1989, they just disappeared."

Hermione listened to the headmaster intently until she was sure he had finished his story. "Sir, what does any of this have to do with Ginny and me?"

Albus' eyes were twinkling madly now as he told the two girls, "It has everything to do with you two because you are, in fact, Ginevra and Hermione Dubois, my granddaughters."

XxX

Albus had excused himself after telling Hermione and Ginny about them being his granddaughters, so Sirius and Remus decided to fill them in.

"Like Albus said, you two paraded around as his granddaughters," started Remus.

"But we didn't know the full truth about you guys until around Christmas time when something extremely devastating happened, which we can't tell you," Sirius quickly added.

Remus sent him a look telling him to be quiet so he could explain it.

"Anyways," Remus continued, "it isn't common knowledge, but Albus had a daughter that he kept hidden from the wizarding world in fear of her being sought after by Grindelwald. She then married a muggle by the name of Henry Dubois, hence the reason for your last name being Dubois, rather than Dumbledore."

"Okay I understand that, but why us?" asked Ginny. She could fell eyes Sirius' eyes on her and turned to him. "You know why, don't you?"

It came out more of a statement rather than a question and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah I know 'Nix, but I can't tell you," he told her. At her mutinous glare he quickly explained why. "I can't tell you because Dumbledore will tell you two before the school year officially starts classes."

Ginny nodded in understanding, but Hermione looked thoughtful.

"You called Ginny 'Nix', why is that?" she asked

Sirius smirked and said, "Now I can't tell you that because that will ruin all the fun."

Again, Ginny glared at the wizard and he grinned sheepishly, causing Remus to laugh.

"My, you still have him whipped Gin," he howled. Tears of laughter rolled down the werewolf's face making him look years younger.

XxX

The day went by quickly with the two girls trying to get out as much information from the two older wizards as they could, but it didn't work as they planned.

"Are we still alive? In this time I mean," Ginny clarified.

Sirius and Remus both looked at each other, silently wondering how they would answer that question.

"We don't know Ginny," whispered Remus, a sad look on his face.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Gin, luv, don't get upset. What Remus is trying to tell you is we don't know, because the night James and Lily died you two came to us and said you had to go. We didn't know what you meant by that, but you assured us that when the time was right we would remember all that happened with you two," Sirius explained, taking Ginny's hand and squeezing it lightly.

The two girls nodded, although they still wanted to know if they were alive.

Albus walked into the room and looked at the four people in the room. He took a seat across the four of them and looked at them.

"So Ginevra, Hermione, have you two decided if you two will be willing to go back in time again?" the Headmaster asked.

"Que pensez-vous Ginny ? Au cas où nous faire ceci ?" (What do you think Ginny? Should we do this?)

"Pourquoi pas ? Après tous, apparemment nous l'avons déjà fait avant, tellement pourquoi pas encore ? Il n'est pas comme nous salirons vers le haut la ligne de temps, droite?" (Why not? After all, apparently we already did it before, so why not again? It's not like we'll be messing up the time line, right?)

The two girls nodded and turned back to the three men.

"Okay professor, we've decided to do this, but only because apparently we can't really screw things up if we've already gone back in time, can we?" Ginny told them.

"Ah alas, time is fluid my dears, anything can happen and we will only remember what you change" Professor Dumbledore told them.

End of Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this! Thanks to theose of you who reviewed! I'll have another chapter up by the end of next week.


	3. Back in Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and all characters that I make up as this story progresses.

A/N: OMG!! So sorry that I haven't updated! I've had this chapter written so long ago but I got really busy with school and trying to get a job that I forgot to post this!! Thanks to all those who left reviews! They were very much appreciated! Well here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it

Hear our pleas and hear our cries

To right the wrongs of several pasts

And bring the ones we loved so dear

Back to us, where they belong.

With these words Ginevra Molly Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger left their time.

XxX

Messy black hair stood out from the point the two girls were standing. Looking around the platform they had noticed that no much had changed in the twenty years from when they would be attending Hogwarts. Knowing what they had to do the two of them walked up to the young man.

"Excuse me, but are you James Potter?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

The young man in question turned around to see two young women he'd never seen before with a strange aura around them.

To the girls surprise they noticed that he too had an aura around him, but unlike their silver and gold auras, respectively, he had a blue aura.

Ginny spun around to face Hermione and started whispering in rapid speed. "Que pensez-vous ce moyen ? Je veux dire, je sais ce que professeur Dumbledore nous a dit au sujet de nos auras mais pourrait n'importe qui autrement avoir un?" (What do you think this mean? I mean, I know what Professor Dumbledore told us about our auras but how could anyone else have one?)

"Je ne connais pas Ginny, je pense que nous devrions le regarder vers le haut quand nous obtenons à Hogwarts et finis d'expliquer tout au directeur" Hermione replied, at as much of a loss as Ginny. (I don't know Ginny, I think we should look it up when we get to Hogwarts and finish explaining everything to the Headmaster)

James Potter cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying to get the girls' attention. When both turned to face him he stood straighter. "What may I do for you two? I haven't seen you before so I assume you're both transfer students"

"Yes sir, we were home schooled, but due to certain circumstances we were forced to come to Hogwarts for our last year of school" Hermione explained quickly.

"Mensonge gentil 'Mione" (Nice lie 'Mione)

"Fermé le Ginevra, se rappellent ce que Dumbledore nous a indiqué" the older girl told her softly. (Shut it Ginevra, remember what Dumbledore told us)

Ginny nodded and turned back to James. "Anyways, we were told to find you in case we needed any help"

By the time Ginny finished her sentence three other young men had joined the trio. Two of the three men had auras around them which completely threw the girls off.

"Comment est-il possible nous peut-il voir leurs auras maintenant, mais pas quand nous sommes partis?" asked Ginny. (How is it possible we can see their auras now, but not when we left?)

"So James, who are these lovely young ladies?" asked Sirius.

"Ginevra and Hermione Dubois ," answered Ginny.

Sirius took Ginny's hand and bowed slightly as he kissed her knuckled lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ginevra"

Ginny rolled her eyes at his antics. "I'm sure it is," she replied

"'Mione, nous devons nous assurer que nous ne changeons pas trop que les moyens nous doivent essayer pour ne pas devenir trop impliqués avec ces personnes." ('Mione, we have to make sure we don't change too much which means we have to try not to get too involved with these people)

"Je connais ce Ginny, mais je peux pas plus ne nier le lien entre le rem et l'I que vous pouvez le lien entre toi et Black" she replied.

"When are you gonna stop calling him that?" Ginny asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll stop when we get back home"

"Excuse me ladies," interrupted the young man with sandy brown hair and amber eyes, "but we need to get on the train before we miss it," he told them.

The two young ladies looked at him and blushed slightly.

"Sorry," Ginny whispered, "we're just trying to adjust to being so far away from home"

:It's okay," he told them. "We'll help you on the train"

After getting everything situated, the six teens sat down in the compartment and started talking.

"I'm Remus Lupin," the boy with the sandy brown hair said, "that there is Sirius Black," he pointed to the young man with piercing gray eyes and shoulder length jet black hair.

Ginny could feel Sirius' eyes on her and turned to see him staring intently at her. She looked at him curiously before looking at who Remus had just introduced as Peter Pettigrew.

Peter was a short, chunky young man who, just by the sight of him, was an untrustworthy person. Ginny and Hermione both shivered when they looked at the young man and quickly, yet discreetly, looked away.

"So do you ladies have any idea what house you'll be placed in?" asked Sirius as he looked at the two new comers.

"Well I have a feeling I know which house we'll be sorted in," said Hermione, "but I'll leave that up to Finius"

"Finius?" asked Remus.

"The Sorting Hat," Hermione explained. "He was created over a thousand years ago when the Founders wanted a fair way to sort the children without being bias on their 'purity', or other nonsense things of that nature."

"But how do you know it's name is Finius?" asked Sirius.

"His," Ginny corrected, "and we know because we've had the pleasure of talking to him on a few occasions"

"But how could you have had conversation with the Sorting Hat if this is your first time at Hogwarts?" asked James.

"Who said it was our first time at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Suddenly the train lurched and started to come to a screeching halt. Knowing that they couldn't have possibly reached Hogsmeade Village yet, Ginny and Hermione both pulled out their wands and crouched into a fighting stance.

The compartment door slid opened and the girl standing just outside the compartment stared at two wands pointed straight at her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded one Lily Evans.

"The train is under attack" Ginny replied in a deadly calm voice. "You had better get everyone to stay in their compartment"

Lily turned to James with a questioning look on her face and saw him nod. Quickly she looked back at the two girls and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"Make sure no one leaves their compartment, after that you and James patrol the front of the train to make sure nothing goes wrong" Hermione ordered.

"Sirius, Remus," Ginny said, turning to the two young men, "you'll be with us to make sure nothing happens while we defend the train"

Without any hesitation the two girls rushed out of the compartment and sprinted down the hall of the train, not hesitating to curse the death eaters who wished to do harm to those on the train.

Ginny stopped dead in her track as she saw a death eater putting a first year under the cruciatis curse.

"NO!" she screamed, the air crackling with an electric charge that seemed to be tangible. "You will not harm another innocent in your life" she whispered coldly, as she raised her wand and cast a spell nonverbally that caused the death eater to feel all the pain that all those whom he's ever tortured felt.

The scream that ripped through the man's voice caused enough of a distraction on the death eaters' behalf that the two girls quickly rounded them up.

Sirius looked at Ginny in amazement and asked, "What was that spell you used on the death eater?"

"One of my own creations" she replied as she walked down to the first year student. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

The little boy slowly nodded and turned to look up at Ginny. "Thank you," he whispered as he gave her a hug.

Hermione walked up to her sister after she helped out the students who had been injured and gave her a reassuring smile. "None of the students were killed, and he was the only one seriously injured" she told her.

"And what of the death eaters?"

"Well they weren't so lucky" she said with a frown. "None of them died, but quite a few were injured really badly, although to be honest with you, the death eater that you cursed is in the worst shape out of the lot of them"

Ginny nodded and stood up. "Well I guess we just have to wait to arrive at Hogsmeade for the adults to round this lot up and do with them as they need"

"Ginny, êtes-vous bien? Moi avons senti tomber d'émotions de toi quand vous avez vu le mangeur de la mort maudire le petit garçon, et moi devons admettre, je ne vous avons pas senti perdre que beaucoup de commande depuis le Département des Mystères," Hermione asked. (Ginny, are you okay? I felt the emotions rolling off of you when you saw the death eater curse the little boy, and I have to admit, I haven't felt you lose that much control since the Department of Mysteries.)

"Je suis très bien 'Mione, juste las. Je juste ne pourrais pas me tenir là et montre pendant que l'innocence d'un enfant était dépouillée loin," Ginny answered with a soft sigh. She was about to collapse from the strain of magic she had used, but before she could fall down she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, pressing her body against the person who caught her. (I'm fine 'Mione, just a little weary. I just couldn't stand there and watch as the innocence of a child was being stripped away.)

"Easy there luv," Sirius whispered in her ear. "We don't need you to pass out on us before we can even get back to the compartment.

"Thanks Siri," she whispered as she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Hermione noticed the exchange between the two and couldn't help but smile. Even though she knew that they shouldn't get personally involved, she couldn't help feel as if this were right, this was where they were meant to be.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Dumbledore, Sortings, and Sleep overs

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and any and all characters I create later on in the story.

AN: OMG! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy with school and trying to work for a little bit, then I got sick for about 1 1/2 weeks before I could actually start typing again. I hope you guys like this chapter!!

Thanks to all who reviewed! It was really encouraging to get me to type! Please leave me more reviews!

XxXOn with the storyXxX

By the time the train pulled up to the village, Ginny was feeling better and managed to climb into a carriage with Hermione, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. Peter had ran off after the battle and the group hadn't heard a word from him since.

Sirius still had his arm wrapped around Ginny's waist in case anything happened. James and Remus exchanged a look and grinned.

"So," Lily started, "how did you two know the train was under attack? I mean I would have thought the train simply broke down or something."

"We're in a war Lils," she said softly. "And growing up where all you know is war, things as meaningless as a train breaking down is not normal."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and gave her a reassuring smile, knowing exactly what the girl was alluding to. After all, she was the one who helped the girl through the chambers incident.

Lily looked contemplative before nodding in understanding.

Deciding to change the subject James turned to Ginny and Hermione and asked, "Do you play Quidditch?"

XxX

Once the carriages arrived at Hogwarts the two girls excused themselves and walked up to the Great Hall. After spotting the Headmaster they walked up to him and waited for him to finish his conversation with a professor they didn't know.

"Excuse me sir, but we need to talk in private please," Hermione said politely.

"Of course," Albus said as he stood up. He motioned for them to follow him into the antechambers off to the side of the Great Hall.

Once they were all in the room Ginny cast a privacy charm on the room.

Hermione looked at the Headmaster and sighed. "Sir, we have something we need to tell you. We can't tell you everything but we'll tell you as much as we can," she started. She didn't know how to tell him they were from the future without it sounding like a corny muggle film, so she just decided to say what she was thinking.

"We're from the future. We were sent back in time to help people out in this time and to get help in return."

Albus looked at the two young witches critically. He tried to use legilimens to find out if they were telling the truth. When he could not enter either girls' minds he stopped trying.

"Sir, if you do not believe us, I will be willing to take veriteserum on one condition, Hermione will have to approve of any questions asked so as to keep the future safe," Ginny told the old man.

Albus looked at the two witches and slowly nodded. "I will get some brought up right now," he said.

There was a soft pop and a small house elf stood there in a little tea cozy. "How may Pilie helps you?" she asked.

"Can you bring me a vial of veriteserum from Prof. Slughorn's stock?"

"Of course." Two soft pops later Pilie handed him a vial of veriteserum.

"Now, three drops should do, I think," Dumbledore said as he took the stopper out of the vial. "Please open your mouth young lady," he instructed.

Ginny did as she was told and waited until all three drops hit her tongue before swallowing the tasteless potion.

"What is your full name?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley"

"Are you related to Arthur and Molly Weasley?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"They're my parents."

"What is your birthday?"

"August 12, 1982."

"Who sent you back in time?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What is your cover story for showing up so late in your schooling education?"

"Our family was murdered during the summer by an attack from Voldemort. Our mother was your daughter, thus making us your granddaughters, but people are not to know that besides from the Mauraders and Lily Evans"

"Why are they to know you two are my granddaughters?"

"Because you told us to trust them with this, and because Sirius and Remus remembered us from the past as your granddaughters."

"I think that is enough," Hermione cut in, flicking her wand, cancelling the effects of the truth serum. "You know who we are, you know that we were sent here on your orders, and you know our cover story. If you need more proof, then I'm sorry to say we cannot give it to you for risk of altering the timeline too much."

Albus looked at the two girls and smiled. "I understand my dears, it just comes as a shock when two mysterious people show up claiming to be from the future, especially in these desperate times. One can't be too careful, don't you think?"

"We couldn't agree with you more," the two girls said in unison.

XxX

"Ginevra Dubois!" called Professor McGonagall.

Ginny sauntered up to the stool and sat down and felt the sorting hat placed on her head.

"Hello Finius, it's a pleasure to talk to you once again," she said to it.

"Likewise Miss Weasley, did I not tell you the last time that we would talk again?" he asked.

"You did," she answered. "So, what House am I going to be in this time?"

"Hush child, don't rush things. Are you ready to finally accept your true lineage?"

"Finius, what are you going on about? What do you mean 'accept my true lineage'?" she questioned him.

"All in due time my child, all in due time. For now let's get you sorted. GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny smiled as she stood up, placed the Sorting Hat back on the stool, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Congratulations Ginny," Remus said.

"Welcome to the noble house of Gryffindor," James added with an exaggerated wink, causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

"I'm glad you're here, luv," Sirius whispered in her ear.

Ginny gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to where Hermione was being sorted.

XxX

"Good evening Finius," Hermione told him.

"Good evening child, now do you believe me?" he teased.

"Yes my friend, I believe you," she answered.

"While I would love to stay and chat I must sort you now. GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione grinned and walked over to where er sister was sitting, slipping into the seat next to her. "I told you I had an inkling on what House we would get Sorted into" she told the boys with a smirk.

"Well now the whole gangs together!" Sirius joked.

Everyone laughed as they watched the rest of the Sorting finish up.

"Welcome to all," Dumbledore greeted. "I have a few things I would like to say, but for now let's eat. Tuck in!"

The two girls grinned as they started eating their food.

"Le même vieil Albus," Ginny giggled, (Same old Albus)

Hermione smiled and nodded as she continued eating.

XxX

Dinner passed uneventfully. Dumbledore had introduced the woman that he was talking to earlier as Professor Callaghan, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"So Ginny, Hermione, would you care to join us in the Head Common room?" asked James.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged.

"As long as Lily's there," Hermione answered.

"Oi! Evans! You want to join us all in the Head Common room once you're done?" Sirius asked from across the hall.

Lily looked at the other five and hesitantly nodded before helping the prefects get the first years up to their common rooms.

XxX

The seven Gryffindors sat in a circle talking about random things like classes and quidditch when Ginny turned to Peter and asked, "Where'd you go after the fight Peter?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably under the girl's piercing gaze and stuttered out, "I-I w-went to go see s-some f-friends."

Ginny glared at the boy causing him to squeak and look away. "I umm…I had to go meet with a friend" he squeaked out.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the teen with varying degrees of emotions running across all of their features. All of a sudden Lily turned to the boys and stared blankly at them.

"Why exactly am I here again?" she asked.

James grinned and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes told her, "I thought you would like to meet these wonderful young ladies."

Lily looked at him as if he were mental. "I've already met Ginny and Hermione," she said slowly, as if talking to a three year old.

"Ah yes, but what you don't know is that these two fine young ladies are Dumbledore's granddaughters," Sirius stated.

The look on Lily Evans' face was absolutely priceless. "Are you really?"

XxX

A couple of hours passed by as the group talked about everything and anything that came to mind. All of a sudden Ginny had a brilliant idea.

"How about we play a game of Truth or Dare?"

After a murmur of agreement from the rest of the group Ginny looked satisfied.

"Okay, who wants to start this off?" she asked.

"Well since you suggested it why don't you start it off?" Lily told her.

Ginny shrugged and looked around the circle. "Peter, truth or dare?" she said with a smirk.

The small boy squirmed a little in his seat before he stuttered out dare.

"I dare you to, at the next dinner, go up to this Snivellus character you all talk about and confess your undying love for him," she told him. At the look on his face she continued, "And you have to Salsa dance with him before ending the whole thing off with a kiss, square on his lips." She smirked as the boy paled considerably.

XxX

The whole group played for awhile until they started yawning.

"Why don't we all just have a big sleepover?" Lily suggested.

All five wizards looked at her strangely while Hermione and Ginny just shrugged.

"Umm…Lilyflower, what's a sleepover?" asked James.

Lily sighed while the other two witches rolled their eyes.

"A sleepover is simply when a group of friends get together, maybe play games and watch movies and then when everyone's ready fro bed they simply sleep on the floor, usually with sleeping bags and such," Hermione explained.

"And that everyone, was one Hermione Jane Dubois' teacher/lecture mode," teased Ginny.

Hermione scowled and flung the cushion she was sitting on at her sister.

XxX

The next morning found the seven Gryffindors sitting together near the middle of the table, eating breakfast and talking when Fawkes flames in front of the girls. He waited patiently as Hermione reached out and grabbed the letter from his leg.

"What is it Mione?" asked Ginny.

"Grandpere nous a écrit une lettre. Je ne sais pas si je l'ouvre avec chacun d'autre autour," Hermione whispered in her ear. (Grandfather wrote us a letter. I don't know if I should open it with everyone else around.)

Ginny looked at the letter in her sister's hands and then up to the Headmaster. "'Mione, il ne l'aurait pas envoyé au milieu du déjeuner, quand chacun est dans l'esprit de grand hall toi, à moins qu'il ait été bien avec lui étant ouvert en ce moment." ('Mione, he wouldn't have sent it in the middle of breakfast, when everyone is in the Great Hall mind you, unless he was ok with it being opened right now)

Hermione nodded and opened the letter. The two witches read the letter quickly before bursting out in fits of giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked James.

"Grandpapa always has some sort of sweet confection as his password to his office," Ginny explained. She wiped her tears away and went back to eating.

"And grandpapa wants to see all of us, except Peter, after we finish with our meal," Hermione added when she realized that Ginny wasn't going to tell them.

"What for?" asked Remus.

"I don't know, he didn't say," she replied.

"We haven't even pranked anyone and we're already being sent to the Headmaster's office," complained Sirius, which caused all three witches to roll their eyes.

End Chapter


	5. Prophecies and Battles

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and all characters that I make up as this story progresses.

A/N: Sorry guys! I haven't abandoned the story! I've just been so busy with trying to get everything done to transfer schools and writing my own book that I haven't found time to type all of what I've written. But alas! I am back and I will be here for awhile!!! Hope you guys and gals like it!

As soon as the six students finished their breakfast they headed up to the Headmaster's office.

"What do you think he wants to talk to us about?" asked Lily.

"I don't know Lilyflower but we'll find out soon," James answered.

"Stop calling me that ridiculous name," the witch snapped.

They walked up the many flights of stairs in silence all wondering what was going to happen in the Headmaster's office.

"Umm ladies, what was the password to the Headmaster's office?" asked Remus.

"Cinnamon Bears," Hermione told the gargoyles. They sprang to life and moved out of the way, letting the group of teens go upstairs to the office.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called through the door.

"How does he do that?" Sirius muttered as they all walked into the room.

"Please sit down," he said, motioning to the chairs that surrounded his desk. "Good morning my dears, I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here without any class schedules. What I'm about to tell you has been kept secret to everyone except the Headmasters and mistresses of Hogwarts."

He paused to take a sip of his tea as he quickly scanned the students' minds with his leglimens skills. However, what he found there shocked him. Instead of being able to easily penetrate all of their minds he was blocked by smooth obsidian shields surrounding their minds. This would make telling them easier since he wouldn't have to risk anyone finding the secret out.

"A thousand years ago a prophecy was made by Rowena Ravenclaw stating that there is to be a war, the greatest war that the wizarding world will ever face. It goes like this:

A time will come where the world will despair. Great darkness spreads through the world and no one knows who to trust. Friends mistrust friends, brothers and sisters turn their back on each other and families will be torn apart.

A time will come where six friends come together known as 'The Guardians'. They are lovers, brothers, and sisters. Together they will help guide and train the Chosen One to defeat the greatest evil ever known.

If they win, peace will spread across the world for a thousand years. If they lose, the world will be plunged into eternal darkness.

Guide and train the Guardians, Wise One, for without them all hope will be lost."

The six students stared at the headmaster in shock. This could not be happening!

"Grandpapa, you think this deals with us, don't you?" asked Hermione, already knowing the answer.

"That I do, my dear, that I do."

"Sir," James started, speaking as the group leader, "how did you come to the conclusion of us being these so called 'Guardians'?"

Albus smiled slightly. "Well, actually, Ginevra helped me put the pieces together."

Ginny looked at the headmaster like he had two heads. "How did I help you figure this out?" she asked.

"Well, when you were on the train and the death eaters attacked you used a spell. However, I noticed that there were some electrical charges in that spell. That was my first clue. Since I couldn't tell who had cast the spell in question just by searching the magical energy, I had to ask some witnesses of the event. After asking witnesses what they saw, I got the distinct feeling that the one who casted the spell was none other than my dear granddaughter, Ginevra. Knowing that only a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor could harness that power, I looked through all of the diaries of the founders that were in the Headmaster's library. There I found some interesting facts about the descendants. Apparently each Heir would have a distinct ability that no one else would be able to possess—unless under certain circumstances. As it turns out, the Heir of Ravenclaw would be blessed with the ability to Heal, the Heir of Hufflepuff would be an Animal Magi, and the Heir of Slytherin would be able to possess Ethereal magic. Now, from this I managed to figure out who the Heirs are," Dumbledore said with that blasted twinkle in his eyes.

"Bien, je peux déjà vous dire qui est l'Héritier de Gryffindor," Hermione teased. (Well, I can already tell you who the Heir of Gryffindor is.)

Ginny shot a glare at the older witch before turning back to the professor.

"So who are they?" Sirius asked a bit impatiently.

Ginny smacked him lightly upside the head while the others laughed.

"Ow, luv. That hurt," he whined as he rubbed the back of his head. The other occupants chuckled before turning back to the headmaster.

"So Sir, to be more polite than my dear comrade, who are these Heirs, and what does that have to do with us?" James asked.

Dumbledore smiled at the young witches and wizards. "Why, four of you, of course. As you have figured out, Ginevra is the Heir of Gryffindor, and as such, I believe that this belongs rightfully to her," he said as he handed her the sword of Gryffindor. Ginny grinned as she took the sword and felt he warmth of magic emanating from it.

"Thank you, Sir."

"As for the other Heirs, that was a bit more difficult to figure out, but after reading Rowena's notes I have finally figured the puzzle out. The Heir of Ravenclaw is none other than our dear Hermione Dubois. Therefore, I believe that this belongs to her," he told them as he handed Hermione a beautifully crafted long bow and arrows.

"This is beautiful," she whispered in awe, examining the bow.

"But Sir, how can Ginny be the direct descendant of Gryffindor and 'Mi be the direct descendant of Ravenclaw?" Remus asked.

"That is their story to explain when the time is right," he said.

The Marauders and Lily looked at the two witches expectantly. The two teens sighed and shook their heads.

"We can't tell you that now," Hermione started.

"But when the time is right we'll tell you everything," finished Ginny.

The others just nodded in assent and turned back to the professor for him to continue his discussion.

"Now, on to the next heirs. This is where I found the most difficulty in trying to figure out which was which, but after much work I have finally figured it out. The Heir of Hufflepuff is none other than one Mr. James Potter. Thus, I am no longer obliged to hold onto these." He handed James two delicately crafted short swords.

"Whoa," was his only reply.

"And finally, the Heir of Slytherin. As much as he might not like knowing this, it appears that the Heir is none other than Sirius Black." He handed the man a broadsword.

"But how the hell did I manage to become the Heir of Slytherin?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sir, I thought Voldemort was the Heir of Slytherin," Lily said.

"Ah, yes. While Tom is a descendant of Slytherin, he does not come from the direct line. The Blacks, it appears, are the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin's first born, Alexander Slytherin," Dumbledore explained.

The others seemed to nod in understanding.

"Now, would you like me to finish the rest of the reasons for why I asked you here, or would you like to digest all of this information and come back sometime later in the week?"

They seemed to discuss the options before lily turned to face the headmaster. "Sir, if it's not too much, we would like to hear all of the explanations now," she told him.

"While we understand that this is a lot of news to take in, we feel that there is something more important that you wish to tell us," James continued.

"And since we're already here, we would like to finish the discussion all at once," Remus added.

"Besides, what's better than having a reason to miss class?" Sirius joked. This earned him two slaps over the back of his head and a punch in the chest. "Ow! Stop beating me woman!" he snapped as he glared at Ginny and rubbed his chest.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled as the others jumped. "Well, since you would like to hear this all at once, I think you might want to get more comfortable." With a wave of his hand, the chairs became more comfortable.

"Thank you, sir," Lily and Remus said as they all took their seats.

"Now, let's continue on with this discussion," he said. "Since you know about the prophecy and who the Heirs are, this makes things a bit easier, but I must admit that it will probably be a lot to take in for some of you." With this comment he looked at James and Lily which caused them to squirm a bit.

"After doing some research, I discovered each of the Guardians special traits and abilities. The most obvious traits are the auras that surround you. These auras happen to be your magical core. It seems that you have all finally reached your maturation which will make controlling your abilities and magic a lot easier. Also, I believe that it will allow you to be able to do more powerful spells than most would be able to handle, quite possibly even doing them wandlessly and nonverbally. However, that part is just some speculations since no one has been able to do a combination of the two since the Founders."

"Cela explique pourquoi vous avez cassé le verre à la maison" Ginny whispered in Mione's ear. (That explains why you broke the glass at the house)

The witch glared at the red head which only earned her a tongue being stuck out at her.

"As the professor was saying," Remus said, interrupting the two from any other childish banter they would have done.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," Albus said. "Not only are these auras helpful, but they also make you six stick out. We will have to teach you how to cover these auras, but there will be some physical traits of the aura. How they take form will be unique to each one of you.

"Then there's the issue of the rest of you. As you have discovered, the four Heirs have special abilities, each one listed in what little work we have on the Guardians. Now, for the last two, it seems that the soul mate of Hufflepuff's Heir would also be gifted with being an Animal Magi. Therefore, it cancels Mr. Lupin out."

Lily stared at the headmaster in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that I am _his_ soul mate?" she asked, pointing to James.

"But of course, my dear."

"Told you so," James said.

"Potters always fall for red heads," Sirius added.

"Stop teasing her, guys," Remus said, seeing the shocked look on the witch's face.

Ginny and Hermione smiled at the situation. Leave it to Harry's parents finding out they're soul mates by a prophecy.

"Nous devons dire Hary à ce sujet quand nous revenons," Hermione whispered. Ginny simply nodded with a small smile.

"And as for me, Sir?" asked Remus, slightly nervous as to what he would be able to do.

"You, Remus, happen to be a Spellcrafter."

"A what?"

"A Spellcrafter, one who is intimately aware of how to create spells. Though practically any witch or wizard can create spells, a Spellcrafter does it naturally. It's in their nature to do so, therefore the spells that they create are more powerful and, for lack of a better word, superior," Hermione explained.

"Insert 'Mione's lecture mode," snickered Sirius. This only served to earn him more slaps. "Damn! I'm not sitting anywhere near you three ever again."

xXx

(Back in the future)

"Sirius, can-can you and Remus tell me more? About my parents, I mean," asked Harry.

The two men smiled knowingly and motioned for the teen to sit down.

"I knew you would be coming to see me soon enough about this," Sirius stated.

"So it's true then?" he asked. "Ginny and 'Mione are hanging out with my parents and you for their seventh year at school?"

"Yes it's true. It was quite something to tell you the truth. They brought so much life and comfort to the school during their stay there. People were comforted by their presence there," Sirius explained.

"It was like they were the bearers of the light that we all so desperately needed," added Remus, "and if it weren't for them then none of us would probably be here today."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron who had snuck in the room without being noticed.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain," Remus said. At the looks of the two wizards faces, Sirius clarified what the werewolf had meant.

"We will explain it, but first, why not a story about one of our very first potions classes with them and Snape in the same building?"

XxX

The first few weeks of school flew by for the Gryffindor Six as they found themselves busy with the intense schedules they had to keep.

After breakfast the six of them headed down to the dungeons for their potions class.

"I hope you get stuck with Snivelly," Ginny teased Sirius.

Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grinned. "You wouldn't want that for me, luv. You want me all to yourself."

Ginny rolled her arms and shrugged his arm off of her shoulder as she continued down the hallway,

"Now who does this remind me of?" Remus pondered out loud.

"I don't know, it's kind of like a demurred version of James and Lily from what I hear," joked Hermione. The couple turned to the bushy haired witch and glared. "Hey!" she said, putting her hands up in defense. "Don't blame me! That's just what you guys told me."

They finally entered the class and sat in groups. Sirius managed to sit next to Ginny before Hermione even had a chance.

"Siri," Ginny whined. "I wanna sit by 'Mi." she gave him a pout, and Sirius sighed before getting up to sit next to Remus.

"You've got it bad mate," Remus pointed out.

"Oh and like you don't?" retorted Sirius. "I've seen you looking at 'Mi in more than a friendly way. Hell, you're the one who began calling her 'Mi to begin with, and I know you Moony. You would not call her that unless it was a term of endearment to you."

The wolf sighed and rubbed his face. "You're right Padfoot, but there's nothing I can do about it. Not with my illness."

"Mate just tell her. Tell both of them. We have to be able to trust each other which means they need to know you furry once a month. It's not a big deal; they'll understand what you're going through and won't judge you for it."

Remus simply looked at him as if he grew two heads. "Who are you and what have you done with Sirius?"

The teen frowned, and Remus sighed and looked down at his homework.

"Alright, I'll tell the three of them later."

With a nod from Sirius, they both turned to take the notes from the board.

XxX

Half way through the class they had to pair up with someone of another house and Ginny ended up being stuck with Severus.

"Do not touch anything," he snapped at her.

Ginny glared at the younger version of her potions professor. "I do know how to make a simple polyjuice potion," she growled.

"Simple? This is not a 'simple' potion, as you so eloquently put it," he sneered.

Ginny ignored him as she started crushing the ingredients with the flat side of her blade.

"As I said, this is not a simple potion, and the root is supposed to be cut into thin slices in order to het the juice."

The witch just rolled her eyes. "You get more juice from crushing it than you do cutting it, and you have fewer impurities causing the potion to take effect sooner and last longer."

Lily laughed at the on Snape's face. "She's right you know? And after every three clockwise stirs, do two counterclockwise stirs. It makes it easier and speeds up the process."

Snape glared at Lily. "Like you would know anything about the precise art of Potions, you stupid Mudblood."

In a blink of an eye, six wands were pointed in his face.

"Take that back, Snivellus," growled James.

Professor Slughorn bustled over to the group and demanded to know what was going on.

"It seems that Snape has seemed to lose his mind," Hermione said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ho dare you!" hissed Snape.

Professor Slughorn looked at Hermione thoughtfully. "What do you mean, Miss Dubois?"

Ginny decided to explain. "Well you can't have a mind if you are willing to serve your 'lord'," she spat, "now could you?

All the color in Snape's face drained at that one statement. Then he got is composure back and glared at the read head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Oh I think you do," she argued. "I know what you are and who you serve. But you don't know a damned thing about the 'man' you follow so blindly. Did Tom not tell you he was a half-blood?" she whispered in his ear coldly.

Slughorn seemed to know where this was going and cleared his throat noisily.

"Yes, well, back to work everyone, and Severus, fifty points from Slytherin and detention with Filch."

The whole class went back to their potions without any major scenes.

XxX

"She actually said that to him?!" harry exclaimed at the same time Ron said, "He was a prat even back then!"

The two older men just laughed.

"Yes, Severus was a prat back then too," Remus said.

"And yes, Gin did say that to him," Sirius added.

"Man, it sounds like it would have been fun to be there," Harry commented wistfully.

"Oh it was."

The two older wizards were staring off into space when Ron brought their attentions back to the real world.

"So what was that comment about the girls being the bearers of light that you needed?"

Sighing softly, Sirius and Remus launched into the tale of their first Hogsmeade visit.

XxX

"Hey listen guys," James started. "Lily and I were gonna go out on our own. We'll meet up with you at lunch in the Three Broomsticks, okay?"

The other four nodded as they watched the couple stroll down the street hand in hand.

"What do you say we go to Zonko's?" Sirius asked.

The others consented to this decision and headed in the direction of the joke shop.

"Come on, lover boy," Remus teased as he watched the witches walk ahead of them.

XxX

Time flew by and the six friends met up at the Three Broomsticks. They got a table and sat down when all of a sudden Ginny tensed up.

"What's the matter, luv?"

"Get your wands out, and get ready for a fight," she ordered as she got up and started walking out of the bar.

"What is it Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Tom. He's here."

Knowing that Ginny had never been wrong about Voldemort's actions, Hermione got in a battle stance.

"Sonorous," whispered Ginny, her wand at her throat. "Attention Hogsmeade! There's about to be an attack. Third through fifth years, go back to the castle. Sixth and seventh year, if you're willing to fight then get ready to," she ordered. "Quietus"

"Why should we listen to filth like you?" snarled a sixth year Slytherin.

BOOM!

"Now do you believe me?" she yelled. The boy nodded and everything became hectic.

Shooting off a patronus message to Dumbledore, she watched as the animal went up to the school. Once she was sure the message was received, she jumped into the battle.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled, her wand pointing at a Death Eater who was torturing an elderly woman. She caught the wand deftly and snapped in before she started battling three Death Eaters.

(Up at the School)

Dumbledore looked up as a silver dog ran up to him.

"Granpapa, Hogsmeade is under attack. Tom's here," came the voice of Ginny Dubois.

Standing up, Dumbledore called the Great Hall to be silent.

"Hogsmeade Village is under attack. Pomona, Selene, watch the students here. The rest of you, come with me," he commanded.

The professors walked out the Entrance Hall as the third, fourth, and fifth years ran in.

"Get in the Great Hall," snapped Minerva.

The students nodded and rushed into the room.

Dumbledore pulled out a handkerchief and muttered 'Portus" as the professors gathered around. Within a matter of seconds they were all thrown in the middle of a battle.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Diffindo"

"Protego!"

Spells flew around everywhere and it seem that the Gryffindor Six were in the thick of things. Out of nowhere, a snake like figure walked down the street, causing all to freeze and stare in horror. All except Ginny.

"You fucking bastard!" she snarled, snapping her wand to point at the man's face.

"Put your wand down," Voldemort said coldly.

"NO!"

"Put your wand down little girl before you get hurt."

Ginny scoffed, her anger building. "Get hurt?" she snapped. "How can I get hurt when you took everything away from me?! my innocence, my friends, Harry's parents?! All of that is gone because of you. I hope you fucking die and burn in Hell," she said coldly.

Shock ran through every person in Hogsmeade as this teenaged girl stood against the Dark Lord.

"We have to help her," Sirius yelled as he tried to run out to the witch.

Hermione held out her arm, preventing the young man from going over to her sister.

"No."

Sirius whirled around and stared at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean no? She's your sister, and you're just going to watch her die at the madman's hands?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione simply stared at her sister as she dueled against Voldemort. "This is something she has to do. He's done terrible things to her, and she needs to know she's not weak."

"What do you mean? It's obvious that she's not weak!"

"She needs to prove it to herself. She needs to know she can lookout for herself. If you interfere now she may never get another chance. Trust me, Siri," she said softly. "If you truly love her you'll allow her to do this."

Sirius had a defeated look as he watched the girl who had meant so much in such a little time battle against the wizarding world's worst Dark Lord in history.

"Albus, we have to help her!" cried McGonagall.

"Alas, my dear. Hermione is right. We have to let her do this herself," he replied, sadness etched into his face.

"But she's just a girl. She'll get herself killed!" she shrieked/

"No she won't," whispered Lily.

The professors turned to look at the Head girl questioningly, but she ignored them as she turned to Remus.

"Remus, we have to perform the spell you've been working on."

"But Lily, it hasn't been tested you. It could kill her!" the teen protested.

"Moony, now's as good of a time to try it as ever," James told him.

"Please Moony, if this could save her we need to try it," Sirius pleaded.

"Remy," Hermione whispered softly as she placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. "If this can help her in anyway we need to do it. She's the only family I have left. I can' lose her."

Tears were threatening to fall from her golden eyes, and all Remus could do was nod his head in ascent.

"We need to form a pentacle," Remus explained. Lily nodded and drew a pentacle in the ground. "Okay, 'Mi, you need to stand at the top. Sirius, you stand across from her and to the right. Lily, you stand to the right of 'Mi; James, you stand to the left of 'Mi, and I'll stand to the left of Sirius."

The five students got into position and nodded.

"We need an athame!" Lily suddenly said. "You said this needs a drop of blood from each of us.

James transfigured a rock into a simple ceremonial athame and handed it to Hermione.

"Remember what I told you all the other day, but make sure you make it specific to Ginny," Remus told them.

With that, Hermione started the spell. Slicing her finger, she said her part.

"Blood of thy blood, freely given." With that, she let a drop of blood fall freely to the center of the pentacle.

"Blood of thy love, willingly given" Sirius added his blood next and passed the athame to James.

"Blood of thy protector, given of consent." Once James repeated the process he handed the athame to Lily.

"Blood of a sister, not of relation, so freely given."

"Blood of a friend, given by choice."

"with our blood we give our magick. Protect Ginevra in this, her fight, and allow her to use it to her will," they chanted together.

As soon as Remus' blood landed in the center with the others' blood a blinding flash of light spread across the village and covered the school.

"You don't know what you're doing little girl," Voldemort taunted.

Ginny growled as she threw another curse at the mad man. She felt the increase in her power and chanced a glance at her friends, noticing they had successfully completed the spell Remus had created. However, the moment she looked at them she noticed that it was the wrong thing o do. Voldemort looked at her friends and smirked.

"How…quaint…your friends are giving up their defense for you," he taunted. He raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Avada Kedavra."

"No!" Ginny screamed. She stretched her hand out in the direction of the spell and a bolt of lightning came from the sky and hit the unforgivable curse, ending its path to Hermione.

Voldemort looked in surprise at the sight before him before he sneered. "You're an elemental!"

Ginny smirked and said, "And you're a half-blood tyrant."

Voldemort glared at her one last time before he apparated away.

Once the Death Eaters realized their leader had left they tried to apparate. Some of them didn't have the chance to as they were knocked out and tied up.

Ginny tiredly walked over to the pentacle and grabbed the athame.

"Blood of the protected, freely given. Release the magick that protected thee and return. Release me of the protection." With a drop of her blood the spell ended and the others gained their magick back.

"Miss Dubois, what were you thinking going up against You-Know-Who?" McGonagall snapped. "That was the most foolish thing I have ever seen in all my years!"

Ginny glared at the older woman. "That foolish act also saved countless lives, and if it weren't for my quick thinking you wouldn't have been here in time to see my foolish actions," she told her coldly.

"That is enough, Minerva," Albus said gently. "Ginevra is not harmed, and I dare say, her actions here today has scared Tom and bought us more time to prepare for this war."

Minerva looked at Albus in shock. "What do you mean 'prepare for this war'? we've been preparing for it."

James decided to speak up for the group. "Professor, if it weren't for the sixth and seventh years, as wall as the shopkeepers, Hogsmeade would've been destroyed. As it was, even when the professors came to help out we were out-numbered three to one. I think what the Headmaster is trying to say is that we need to recruit more people to our side."

"And not just wizards and witches," Lily added.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Muggle studies professor.

"This world is as much of our world as it is the goblins, house elves, fairies, and any other magickal creature," Sirius explained.

"They have as much right to defend it as we do," Remus added.

"And they should be given the choice to fight if they want," Hermione stated firmly.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling madly, as he listened to his students. "They're right Minerva, but for now we should get my granddaughters and their friends to the Hospital Wing."

XxX

"You mean to tell me that Ginny went up against Voldemort?" Harry asked in shock.

"And that she's an elemental?!" Ron had said.

"Yes," the two wizards said in tandem.

"She's fine though, right?" It was obvious that Ron was concerned for his sister.


End file.
